Paddle
by Meiru
Summary: After Rockman's deletion, Netto rollerblades around Akihara, trapped in his thoughts. Will Netto be able to live on without him? Please R&R. This is my first Rockman fanfic. I don't own Rockman, so don't sue P


**Paddle  
  
AN This is my second attempt at a song fic ;; So sorry if it's not that great / This is also my first Rockman.EXE ficcie!! Please review! Compliments and constructive criticism accepted. Flames are a waste of my time, and your time, so please don't bother. The song used is "Paddle", from Mr. Children, a Japanese band I like. The translation was from my sister, so please do not take it. If you want the original Japanese lyrics, you can email me for them. Throughout the whole story, Netto's rollerblading alone.  
  
Translations  
**_these are the song lyrics  
_this is the story**  
  
Paddle**

It's ironic, yesterday, when "It" happened; it was dark and looked like it would begin storming any second. Today, the sun's shining as brightly as can be. It wants me to feel as happy as it. It's like it's telling me to forget everything that happened, to continue on in life, like I would've normally._  
  
The wind, wind, wind created a sensation  
in my heart for a brief moment  
It repeats "there's only the present" like an incantation  
I'll get back something that's buried,  
crushed under the ordinary days  
  
_Everyone I know thinks this way.... That I should, no, need to move on; to forget about... him. A part of me deep down agrees, but I don't want to forget everything. He was my best friend, my companion, one who I could always talk to. He was always there whenever I needed him, but the time where he needed me the most, all I could do was watch him leave. It's a strange thing, to watch your best friend suddenly disappear in a sea of pixels.  
  
I still always carry my PET around; it's on my belt right now. I'm still hoping that I'd suddenly hear him call out "Netto-kun!", telling me that I've gotten a new email, or that I'm late for something.

_Even if someone prattled on "you have a naive dream"  
I've made preparations and stayed alert  
so I'll definitely be able to do well  
  
_I'm not sad that I lost the N1- Grand Prix, that was just a contest. A meaningless form of fun. That fun's the reason why I'm here now, rollerblading, hoping that this will all blow over in a day, and he'll be here again. What will I do if the World 3 attacks again? If it weren't for him Meiru-chan might've died in that fire a couple weeks ago._  
  
Let's go  
  
_I remember those times that we thwarted the World 3's plans. I'd hear of trouble, and I'd plug Rockman into the nearest port. I almost felt like a super hero, sending in one of my comrades into the unknown. We never knew exactly what to expect, there was a surprise at nearly every turn. But we were always okay, we'd help out each other, in some cases even saving some people.  
  
Sometimes we were alone, but other times we got helped. There were some things that only our friends could do, and some things only we could do. We were a well balanced team.

_We plunge into a flask  
in search of a new code  
What kind of chemical reaction will we cause?  
Let's try shaking it lightly, It's OK  
Go, above the raging seas  
and stretch your hands out to the future  
Perhaps nothing will happen today  
but we're paddling to tomorrow  
  
_It's only been a day, but it feels like a century. A century of nothing but depression, and roller blades. Rockman's always in my thoughts, I think of things that he would've said to me in this circumstance. Even some crazy thoughts of getting him back, which is psyhically impossible. Sometimes I think, "At least I was able to meet him, even if only for a little while.", but sometimes I can't help wishing that I was still waiting for Papa to give me my promised navi.

_Sometimes I feel like someone's  
controlling my life  
Though I don't know who I can give thanks to  
I'm living today too  
and I'll still love you a little longer  
  
_We're apart, yet we're together. I can't talk to him, but I can imagine what he'd say if he were here anyway. I can summon up an image of him in my mind. An image I'd never forget. I should be happy, Mama's always smiling, and she never gets any troubles. Is that why? Because she's always happy?

_It isn't a smile that's a result of good things happening  
but if you smile and think that something good will happen  
that's a preface for good things_

Last night, I was hoping that I'd awaken to Rockman's voice telling me that I was once again, late. My hopes were shattered when I turned on the PET this morning. Just a dull blue screen with the tiny typed word "delete" dancing across the screen. I'm afraid of hoping for something again. What if I just have disappointment awaiting me? _  
  
Let's find new hopes  
  
Plunging into a flask  
What kind of chemical reaction will we cause?  
Let's try shaking it lightly, It's OK  
Go, ride the huge, high waves  
When you falter, give yourself a swift kick  
Perhaps nothing will happen tomorrow either  
but we're paddling on forever_

But what if I have to hope for him to come back? And I'm not hoping, so maybe he won't come back because of it? Wait, that was a hope right there. That's the way human nature, despite what you think, you always seem to be hoping for something. The World 3 hope that they'll succeed in bringing down the network. Hope isn't always a good thing.  
  
The whole world is truly cynical, people hope for something, and other people hope said people's hopes are crushed. It's always been that way. I'm that way, I hope that the World 3's hopes never become a reality. When hopes are crushed, people have to find the courage to stand up, and hope again, not losing sight of their life, not letting it carry on in a way one doesn't want it to be.  
  
People will continue to live this way, hoping, and either turning out happy or crushed at the end. I hoped for a navi, and I was happy. My navi died from something I could never expect. My hope was crushed.  
  
Rockman always protected me, even though he was in the network. I wanted to do the same. I had my chance, and missed it. My friends and I will continue to survive, with and without eachother, protecting, and being protected. That's how life works. You take, and then give in return._  
  
The world overflowed with cynicism  
the transition period of anxiety and anger  
Let's advance forward in hopes of not losing sight_

_Let's go  
while sometimes  
surviving well,  
while protecting ourselves  
  
_What's happening with Rockman right now? Is he completely dead, or is he in some sort of cyber heaven? I hope that he is. This is one hope I don't want crushed. I know he'll never return to me, that battle we had with Blues and Enzan was our final memory together.  
  
When I first got Rockman, I was disappointed. He was just so small, I was expecting a big navi, like Gutsman or something. It wasn't long that I was happy that I got him, instead of someone else. Papa knows me too well.  
  
Wherever Rockman could be, life's not the same for him. To him it'll seem like an eternal day, or an eternal night. Is he happy that he could sacrifice himself to save Blues? He probably is, that's just the way Rockman is. I hate to admit it, but a part of me wishes that it was the other way around. That Blues was the one who got deleted, Rockman being spared. How does Blues feel? What about Enzan? Has it occurred to them that if it weren't for Rockman, Blues would be gone?  
  
Even though life feels halted, I know that for me I'll continue seeing the sun rise and set. Life may have ended for Rockman, but I'll continue on living.

_Let's find new hopes  
Plunging into a flask  
What kind of chemical reaction will we cause?  
Let's try shaking it lightly, It's OK  
Go, above the raging seas  
and stretch your hands out to the future  
Perhaps nothing will ever happen  
but we're paddling on forever  
we're just, just paddling to tomorrow  
  
_

**The End  
  
**

AN Please review.


End file.
